Ginny reads epilogue
by illuminatus101
Summary: its the same one as Harry reads epilogue but this time Ginny is reading
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Everything written in bold letters and anything else you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Ginny Weasley was lying on her bed at Grimmauld Place, worried. She had just heard about Harry getting attacked by Dementors and though he had escaped and was all right she was worried that he might be expelled for using underage magic. Though she had overcome her hesitation to talk in front of him but had never really gotten over him. Who knows what was in store for her and Harry in the future? She sighed. Worrying about the future wasn't going to help. How she wished she could know what would happen in the future. A soft rustling behind her interrupted her thoughts. She saw that a book was lying open behind her. 'Lumos', she muttered and looked at the page. It was blank. Puzzled she turned the pages. They were blank to until almost at the end of the book. On the page three words were written -

**"Nineteen Years Later,"**

She was puzzled even more. What do these words mean? Is this book from the future? Or perhaps this was the ending of some story or something. But what was it doing in her room. Surely none of her family were stupid enough to buy a book with half of the pages blank? Maybe it was silly prank of Kreacher's to trouble her. That elf was totally crazy. She got up to throw this book away but curiosity stooped her from doing this. It couldn't hurt to look through it. She couldn't sleep anyway. She turned the page.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September**

Ginny smiled. It meant the first day of Hogwarts. She sure hoped that she would see Harry there.

**was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls**

'Owls? Must be wizards then.'

**inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl** **trailed fearfully behind her brothers clutching her father's arm.**

'Hey! This girl is just like me. Though I was clutching Mum's arm,' Ginny said.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her. **

'HARRY! This is a book about Harry. His future? Harry has a daughter in the future!' Ginny thought. 'Maybe someone heard my wish to know about the future and sent it. Though I am still not ruling out Kreacher's hand in this.'

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

'Harry named his daughter after his mother. So sweet.'

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's**

Albus? Harry named his son after Dumbledore? Why not after his father? Maybe he hit his head somewhere.

**voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons**

'So Harry has two sons. Maybe this one is named James.'

**had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

**"James,**

I knew it!

**give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

Ginny dropped the book. 'Harry and I marry in the future. Am I dreaming? I actually marry my first crush,' she said happily, 'I can't believe it.' Cheerfully she read picked up the book.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"**

'He sounds like Fred and George.'

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

'I turn into Mum,' Ginny said mortified.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Everything written in bold letters and anything else you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. PLEASE REVIEW.

**The five Potters** **approached the barrier.**

The five Potters. Surprisingly it sounded nice rather than awkward to be included in the Potters.

**With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James** **took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

'Of course,' Ginny said fondly remembering Ron doing the somewhat the same thing.

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly,**

**"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

'Who doesn't,' Ginny said laughing.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

'Who?' said Ginny anxious to know who her future son was looking for.

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

'I guess my future self knows a bit more about my son than me'

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy** **discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .**

'Percy?' Ginny said angrily. What is that traitor doing there. 'Maybe,' a small voice said in the back of her head. 'Maybe, he realized his mistake and came back.' Slightly more hopeful she resumed reading.

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose,** **who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

'So we are waiting for Albus's friend.'

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron**

'Ron! My brother has a daughter. Bet he marries Hermione.'

**asked Harry. "I did. Hermione**

'Told you so,' Ginny said triumphantly before realizing that she was alone. Honestly she had known that for years. Everyone seemed to think that they would end up getting married except Ron and Hermione.

**didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,"**

Ginny laughed at her brother's antics.

**Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,**

'Wow, I didn't know Ron would want two kids.;

**having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

'Ron,' Ginny said scolding his brother's book self.

**"Ron!"**

'I'm glad Hermione keeps my brother in check.'

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy**

'What is he doing here. Now he'll create a scene.'

**was standing there with his wife and son,**

'Someone married and had a kid with him,' Ginny said disgusted.

**a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat,**

'Trust Harry to notice things such as these. Bet Malfoy loves his hair's state.'

**which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco**

'Poor kid.'

**as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

'Did Malfoy just passed up a chance to insult Harry,' said the shocked Ginny.

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

'Scorpius,' Ginny said in a pitying tone. 'The kid maybe a Malfoy but he didn't do anything to deserve this.'

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

'Now there is another Hermione to deal with Ron.'

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

'Apparently they don't change,' said an amused Ginny.

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

Ginny laughed thinking fondly of her father.

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

'What news has my son got?' Ginny said curiously.

**"Teddy's back there,"**

'Who's Teddy?'

**he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!**

'Lupin? So Lupin found someone to share his life with him,' Ginny said happily. 'And it looks like his son did too.'

**Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!**

'I've got another niece,' said the excited red-head.' But the name sounds French. Bill was working with that Veela girl right? Don't tell me he marries her,' she said anxiously.

**And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

'He interrupted them?' I'm not sure if he is my kid. He sounds like a mixture of Ron and the twins.'

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

'And he doesn't even listen to me.'

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

'It sounds like we're taking care of him. But why? I hope Lupin is alright,' she said anxiously.

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

Ginny's expression became somber at the mention of her uncle. But how come Harry has is his watch?

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

'What's Neville doing at Hogwarts?'

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

'Professor,' Ginny said grinning.

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."**

'Yeah, that would definitely look weird,' Ginny said glad that her friend had become confident enough to follow his passion.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

'What are Thestrals?'

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

'Albus is sounding more like Ron than James believing everything that his brother tells him.'

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him** **gave his father a fleeting hug,** **then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how.**

'How about not duel all.'

**And don't let James wind you up."**

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

'Come on son there is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin,' Ginny said before remembering that she had been terrified of the same thing on her first day at Hogwarts.

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

Ginny smiled happy that the eyes that she loved so much were not lost through the generations.

**"Albus Severus,"**

Twice in the day Ginny dropped the book. Albus Severus! Severus! Harry named his son after Snape. But he hated him so much. The man who was intent on making his life miserable. Ginny didn't believe it. There had to be some mistake. Maybe he had been jinxed or something.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

First Harry names his son after him then he calls him brave. And since when had Snape become Headmaster. Was Dumbledore okay. I hope so.

**"But just say-"**

"**- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

**It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

'Harry was almost placed into Gryffindor?'

"**He had never told any of his children that before,** **and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

Ginny laughed. Maybe Ron got over his jealousy.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.** **The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him . **

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. So You Know Who was dead. Wow. Ginny was extremely happy. She had married her first crush. Her children were living in peace without You Know Who's fear. What else could one want? Happily she closed the book and laid back her head on her pillow. She didn't notice when the book vanished.


End file.
